supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2015 FIFA Women's World Cup — CONCACAF/CONMEBOL playoff
The qualification playoff between the third place team of CONMEBOL and the fourth-placed team of CONCACAF will be played during season 5 week 8 and a couple days after the Carrera de Estrellas 2014. The winner will qualify for the 2015 FIFA World Cup in on the week 8 results show to take the final qualifying spot. The loser of the playoff will not participate at the World Cup, and therefore be sent packing home by Donald Trump on the week 10 results show. *Ecuador (CONMEBOL representative; only team in confederation to not pass group stage at Brazil 2014) *Trinidad and Tobago, loser of the third place match at the 2014 CONCACAF Women's Championship (note it can not be Martinique) Both teams participating failed to qualify for the 2010 World Cup, but they qualified their men's team to the 2006 World Cup. Review It was announced on July 22, 2014 (after week 24) that the playoffs between CONCACAF and CONMEBOL will be played in November, nearly the end of qualifications (almost all of the teams have qualified already, including host nation Canada). The first leg is scheduled a month before the draw. Two days before the Honda Indy Toronto was shortened from 85 to 65, and was postponed due to rain. The UEFA last spot will be determined later in season 5. The draw on December 6 will be week 12 (the president has planned for a flight to ). The Carrera de Estrellas is taking place the week after the European playoffs, but before the official draw. Season 5 week 10 will take place in CONCACAF; week 8 will take place in CONMEBOL, where the playoffs between the two countries are played. Last year, the playoff was between a CONCACAF and a UEFA team to determine who takes the final spot for . The 2015 African Cup of Nations draw is taking place the day after who wins the playoff for Canada 2015. Contestants On the first three weeks of the show, three of them are expected to be fired by Donald Trump on all three results show (one from each season). By the time the playoffs are on at least two contestants from each season will be fired. The first seven weeks will all be part of qualification for the 2015 FIFA World Cup, and Euro 2016. ;Contestants Participating *Zendaya *Corbin Bleu *Kelly Monaco *Emmitt Smith *Kellie Pickler *Adelina Sotnikova *Lionel Messi *Scott Dixon *Yu-Na Kim *Gilles Marini *Laila Ali *Kristi Yamaguchi *Brooke Burke Charvet *Sung Si-Bak *Kim A-Lang *Mao Asada *Mai Asada *Shakira *Brant Daugherty *Ingo Rademacher *Alexandra Raisman *Apolo Anton Ohno ;Eliminated before playoff *Vita Semerenko (fired week 1) *Ivica Kostelic (fired week 2) *Donny Osmond (fired week 3) *Tomoka Takeuchi (fired week 4) *J.R. Martinez (quit week 5) *Cody Linley (fired week 5) *Liu Rui (all fired week 6) Trivia *First leg ended in a draw in Quito. *Could the playoff end 1-1 or 2-2 in Port of Spain, Ecuador would qualify on the away goals rule. Dates Ecuador scored on the away goals rule and won 1-0 on aggregate and thus qualified for the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup. Category:Qualification playoffs Category:South America Category:North America Category:FIFA World Cup Category:FIFA Women's World Cup Category:Canada Category:2014 in Ecuador Category:2014 in Trinidad and Tobago